ubbiliousfandomcom-20200213-history
Rashbín
Description The Rashbíns are Moobish with the ability to enter the Soul Realm, or afterlife, and communicate and even bring the souls back into the physical world. Normally, there are only about one living at one point and time, and sometimes hundred of years go by without any existing. A Rashbín is granted the power to travel to the Soul Realm, as a gift from Mo. This is an immense power, and all Rashbín adhere to a code created over the millennia on how to use their gift. A Rashbín can: * Travel to the Soul Realm, which is the afterlife. They can transport directly to a specific soul with enough information on them. Every life to have ever existed remains in the Soul Realm, unfeeling and in a stasis like state. This state will be interrupted if a Rashbín approaches them. * Rashbín sometimes question deceased criminals and victims for cases, and the souls they encounter are largely compliant with what the Rashbín ask of them and don't lie. * Rashbín often just roam the Soul Realm speaking to souls. * Rashbín can also take the souls back to the physical realm, either putting the soul temporarily or permanently into a hollow body (artificially grown, souless husk), or into their old body. More powerful Rashbín can even reconstruct a new body for the soul based on their old ones if a Rashbín Body Kit is on hand, which contains various elements found in living forms. Through the use of Klíss and their abilities, Rashbín can take the soul from its last moments, and recontruct a body for them that may even be a few years younger than what they were. * If practiced, they can even take souls from the living and transport them to the Soul Realm, rendering the person a brain dead vegetable who will eventually die unless their soul is returned. The act of bringing back a soul and putting it into a completely new body has been honed for 100,000 years. For many millennia it did not go well, and the writings of each Rashbín's failures and successes are well preserved within the Rashbín Citavendt. This act was first repeatedly successful by Ermint Rashbín in 278,923 YA, who then resuscitated, also called vivira, 12 more Moobish. When in the Soul Realm, Rashbín go into a trance-like state in the physical realm, and when plan to do so, often have their Vansha (Voice) looking over them to make sure they can wake up. Some untrained, child Rashbín have gotten stuck in the Soul Realm and never made their way out. The Rashbín Citavendt is always in order in case a Rashbín appears to coach and protect them. Rashbín are given aliases and hidden away for most the time by the Citavendt to protect them from manipulation of outside forces, however corruption appears from time to time. Statistics There have be 1,893 documented Rashbín since 205,145 YA. Before the The Three Pillars era, Rashbín were difficult to keep track of, and mainly existed as the occasional Biblycal who dreamt in the Soul Realm. 40% of Rashbín have never brought a soul back into the physical world. 13,980 souls have been documented to been brought back to the physical realm, 2,415 of these were temporary, and for experimental and court case reasons. Citavendt Rules Rashbíns identities are kept hidden, almost always while they are alive and unless the Rashbín denotes otherwise, most are anonymous after death. The ruling board of the Citavendt often must approve revivals. They also have behavior guidlines for being in the Soul Realm to prevent an overpowered, tyrannical Rashbín. This includes general rule of not disrupting historical figures. For instance, Rashbín fans of The Three Pillars who visited Limearya Ellopríse and Cahsahr’Tra Sedeshämora Hálloeua Drighta Däesha's soul is NOT in the Soul Realm, and rather than being "dead" her soul is somewhere stretched amongst the cosmos. caused them some duress from visiting them again and again and thus it was made against code of conduct to visit and revive them unless there was an extreme need for them to return. Various Rashbíns The Fulna Rashbín is infamous for in 283,156 YA, bringing back 1,500+ souls and raising an army for themselves. This uprising lasted three months before the Fulna Rashbín was killed. His viviraed army consisted mostly of recently deceased corpses, who were allowed to return to society until their second deaths, though quite a few ended up killing themselves The Truna Rashbín (300,101 - 300,334 YA) is often heralded as the greatest. They worked to make the most of their gift for the betterment of the species. They viviraed 630 lives, often of the recently deceased with grieving families. They honed the craft of using vivira and Klíss to create new bodies. Also, while most Rashbín were relatively private, the Truna Rashbín often would go on televised broadcasts and in public (in their disguise) and brought Rashbín knowledge mainstream. They also wore a "Mask of Vivira" which has been passed down to the 8 Rashbín since. The Olyna Rashbín was a recent Rashbín who tutored the Elo Rashbín. The current Rashbín is Elo Rashbín, who has also been very public, a la Truna. They are also the first Rashbín to revive Humans, to which they have revived 110, holding a curated lottery of reviving 3 humans a month in addition to some others. elo.jpg|The Elo symbol olyna.jpg|The Olyna symbol Notes Category:Moobish Category:Aspect